Conventionally, an RFID system is used in which, as in a system disclosed in JP-A-2007-2355, RFID tags having stored therein information concerning commodities are attached to the commodities and tag data stored in the RFID tags are read by an RFID reader through radio communication in a distribution process and used for commodity management.
There is also known an RFID system in which RFID tags having stored therein commodity information and the like are attached to clothes sold as commodities and an RFID reader, a communication area of which is in a fitting room, tries to read an RFID tag according to detection of a customer by a human sensor set in the fitting room and transmits read tag data to a server apparatus. If this system is used, by viewing the tag data transmitted to the server apparatus, it is possible to grasp tendency and the like of commodities tried on.
When the RFID system is applied to the fitting room, the RFID reader tries reading even when the human sensor detects a store clerk. Therefore, after a customer tries clothes on, the RFID reader tries reading even when the store clerk enters the fitting room to put away the commodities left by the customer. As a result, RFID tags of the commodities left by the customer are read and stored in the server apparatus. This prevents collection of accurate data.
As explained above, even when it is unnecessary to read RFID tags, the RFID reader tries reading and stores read data in a host apparatus or the like. This problem could also occur in other RFID systems.